Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Cynara scolymus L.
Variety denomination: PS-IG0092.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of artichoke plant, botanically known as Cynara scolymus L. and herein referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98PS-IG0092xe2x80x99.
Cynara scolymus L., commonly known as Globe artichoke, is a thistle-like perennial herb and is a member of the family Asteraceae. Globe artichokes comprise leaves which are pinnately lobed but primarily spineless, globose capitula composed of overlapping layers of large volucral bracts, and receptacles which are enlarged and fleshy. Globe artichoke plants may be propagated by division and are essentially grown for the production of the immature flower heads, which are considered as vegetable delicacies. Fresh artichokes may be steamed or boiled, after which the fleshy receptacle, inner and outer bracts, and parts of the floral stem may be eaten.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program carried out by the inventor, William J. Colfer at Chowchilla, Calif. in 1997. The female parent is CTC6 (seed parent) and the male parent is GG2059EC1-21-14 (pollen parent). The new cultivar was discovered from the progeny of the stated cross by William J. Colfer and was asexually propagated for the first time in 1997 in Watsonville, Calif.
Asexual propagation by division has demonstrated the stability of the combination of characteristics of the new cultivar from generation to generation.
The new cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and daylength, without any change in the genotype of the cultivar.